


Dead queen.

by COFFEEO_RDI3



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COFFEEO_RDI3/pseuds/COFFEEO_RDI3
Summary: Another comedic story, inspired by "dead girl" by Jack and dean.
Kudos: 6





	Dead queen.

**Author's Note:**

> go check out they're videos.

It's is 3:03 in the morning

* _phone rings*_

Quirrel wakes up and turns on the lamp before picking up the phone it was ghost he sighed and answered his voice groggy.

Quirrel: hello?

Ghost: quirrel, there's a girl in my room.

Quirrel chuckling a bit

Quirrel: you sound scared.

Ghost: I've got a big problem.

Quirrel: ok, well, I can talk you through it: what you gotta do first, is you gotta make sure-

Ghost: she's dead.

Quirrel: well no, that's not a must.

Ghost: she keeps...looking at me.

Quirrel: well, just close her eyes then, it's late!

Ghost: I can't touch her.

Quirrel: do you want to? Is that what you've called me for!? 

Ghost: quirrel she's dead, but she's still here, like she's alive, but she's not.

Quirrel: is it a ghost?

Ghost: that's my name.

Quirrel: no like the other kind of ghost.

Ghost: what's that?

Quirrel: what do you mean?

Ghost: what's a ghost?

Quirrel not very surprised

Quirrel: oh wow, ok, uhh.

Quirrel: a ghost is like a see-through... Transparent-y... Thing.

Ghost: oh, well it's that then.

Ghost was looking at the ghost of Herrah the beast.

Ghost moving his head side to side

Ghost: wherever I move my head, she keeps following it, I feel like that's important.

Quirrel: spirits usually have like, unfinished business, ask her if she's filled out all the appropriate documents.

Ghost: quirrel, there is an apperiation from the afterlife right here in front of me- confirmation of that, by the way, make sure you note that down, and you're asking me if it filled out a form.

Quirrel: that reminds me actually, have you filled out yours?

Ghost looking at his night stand with a piece of paper on it that says "so... you're going to die. (Deal with it)"

Ghost: I'll do it later.

Quirrel: ghost, there's a deadline!

Ghost: ayyy.

Quirrel:ayyy.

Quirrel: hang on- there's a ghost in your room and you're calling me?

Ghost: yeah.

Quirrel: who you gonna call? Quirrel?

Ghost: well it sounds like crap when you say it like that.

Quirrel: yeah and what dose she want from you anyway, like what do you have to offer?

Ghost: I don't know but I want her gone! Should I throw holy water at her?

Quirrel: thats vampires.

Ghost: silver bullets.

Quirrel: werewolves.

Ghost: gay people?

Quirrel: that's the Westboro baptist church.

Ghost: sunlight.

Quirrel: that's vampires again.

Ghost pulling out a necklace

Ghost: this medallion she keeps looking at?

Quirrel whispering into the phone "fuck you"

Quirrel: Yup that's probably it.

Quirrel: you know what I knew you where going to take that medallion the moment we step foot in that ancient tomb.

Quirrel: just give her back the medallion.

Ghost: no, it's mine.

Quirrel: it quite clearly isn't, why else would she be in your room?

Ghost: hey, girls have plenty of reasons to be in my room.

Quirrel: well that's not true is it ghost? And even if this one dose she's dead.

Ghost: fair enough.

Ghost throwing the necklace to the ghost then seeing a bright light.

Ghost: there's a bright light in my room quirrel!

Quirrel: is it heaven?

Ghost: if heaven is white, hot, searing pain, then yeah.

Quirrel: well no that sounds like the other thing.

Ghost: wait, it's becoming clearer quirrel there are people here there all wearing sunglasses everyone looks so cool I wish you could see it.

Quirrel: yeah I wish we all could.

Ghost: she's putting the medallion on, she the queen, quirrel, she's the queen of the ghosts all my relatives are here.

Ghost seeing someone he recognized

Ghost: hi grand dad!

Ghost dropping the phone in shock

Ghost: you're dead!?


End file.
